


French Exit

by BoyFuckWonderland



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyFuckWonderland/pseuds/BoyFuckWonderland
Summary: Annie meets an unfortunate (but not TOO unfortunate) fate during a chance encounter in a dark, lonely alleyway.
Relationships: Annie/Spyke (Splatoon)
Kudos: 10





	French Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioner expressed interest in Annie being written as a babytrans boy which I absolutely loved, and also that Spyke is the leader of a gang- so go into this fic with both those in mind, please! ^_^

Annie didn't like this. She didn't like it one bit. She just went downtown so she could buy some fabric from the new art store that had just opened yesterday, but because it was in a part of town she wasn't familiar with, she got lost. Lost, and it was getting dark out, too. Not that it mattered- the dazzling lights of downtown Inkopolis are more than enough to light her way, but she still felt the nervous drool of cold sweat down the back of her hoodie. She swore someone was following her close behind, tracking her every movement, but whenever she glanced over her shoulder, all she saw were the various denizens, doing their business. Not a care in the world for little Annie. Even her dear friend Moe was asleep, no longer trying to help her navigate the confusing infrastructure of the city.

Up one road, down another, it was only when she was in the deep darkness of a back alley that seemed to stretch for miles, touched on either end by fading light, did she realize how lonely she felt. She could hardly hear the city from here, only the echo of her own footsteps. It took about 20 yards down the alley before she realized that there was a second pair of feet trailing after her. She stopped dead in her tracks, horrified, but before she could check, there were hands closing in around her. One clammy palm across her mouth, the other grabbing her wrist, wrenching it behind her back, steering her into the nearest wall with such force, she swore her head made an empty coconut shell noise when it clattered against the brick. It wasn't terribly painful, but it was disorienting. She gasped, her world spinning like a top, and had to close her eyes to the dizzying array.

“Ey there, love...” The voice whispered hot against her ear. She couldn't recognize him, but the accent sent a strange chill down her back. Just as she opened her mouth and inhaled to protest, sharp teeth nibbled at the shell. Only the heat of his breath made her realize how cold the air had chilled her skin, and caused a violent shiver through her body. He took notice, and pressed himself harder against her, suddenly encompassing her entirety. Her own cold body was sandwiched between equally cold brick and the inexplicably hot body of the stranger.

“Heh, yer just so vulnerable all by yer lonesome, ain't no one else around looks as temptin' as you do.” He murmured, his voice hot and husky and a low growl. The teeth grazed the thin cartilege and caused her to whine in fear of the whole thing being taken off. His hands made quick work of shucking her pants and underwear off. A sarcastic little snort at the sight of men's boxer-briefs that now were around her ankles.

“Wasn't expectin' those. Y'fancy yerself a boy?” The voice behind her taunted. She managed to wriggle enough to cast a look behind her, and up, up, up she tilted her head till she could see one purple-yellow eye glaring down at her from beneath a hairdo as spiky and large as her own. It was all she was allowed before he broke eye contact to free his cock from his pants, and rested the already half-erect meat against the cleft of her ass, and reminded her not to be so mesmerized by his stare when she was moments from being raped. And yet, despite this, her body was warming quickly, pressed between the wall and him the way she was. 

Arousal? Fear? Perhaps a heady mix of both. Her neck was straining in this position, especially when he wrenched her arm higher to get her slowly wettening pussy more aligned with the head of his dick, dragging it from in between her cheeks to the hole he was more interested in penetrating. All the way down, she felt the catch of something strange- metallic, almost. A row of piercings? She couldn't really tell, not when she was mashed up against the brick and much more concerning matters were holding her attention.

“Don't matter much to me, love. Not when you got this sweet lil thing.” Spyke murmured, and ground the length of his dick between her folds. The head of his dick was massive, and achingly hot. Annie groaned, muffled by the slowly-warming brick.

“Yer gettin' wet from this, aint'cha? Nerdy chick like you, guess you'd like this sorta thing.” He growled, and slowly, so painfully slowly, he slid himself inside. He wasn't long enough to batter her insides, but he was thick, enough for her to feel the burn of being stretched without prep. He wasn't being particularly cruel in hurting her, but he certainly wasn't doing this out of niceness or care.

“God yer tight... might let my mates back at base have a go at ya when I'm done.” Spyke hissed through his teeth, hand clenching her wrist tightening and pushing her harder against the wall as he sank his full length inside her, each ball-bearing of his dick piercings almost making a 'pop' sound as they slid past her entrance. He stayed buried inside Annie, laughing as what he said triggered a panic inside her and she shook her head furiously against the wall, her big fluffy anemone hair jiggling along with the motion.

“What, y'don't like that idea, love? I think I do.” Holding her firmly in place with his one hand on her arm, he used the other to grasp her hip, grinding himself against her to help loosen her tight pussy. His balls ground against her swollen clit, making her shiver and grunt.

“I think they'd love t'have some've this...” He murmured, his voice husky directly against her ear. Annie shivered, feeling her stomach tighten into a painful knot as the head of his cock rammed up against the entrance to her womb, just behind her belly-button, and coupled with the threatening promise of being used by more people. The experience with this mysterious stranger was humiliating enough- how could she possibly endure a whole group of them?!

“I- I dunno- I- th- this is my- it's- it's my fuh- first time-” she gasped, and he nearly came on the spot at her words alone. He moved his hand from her hip to curl around her front and drag her closer, groaning wantonly in pleasure. He could feel his balls draw up close to his body, and he snapped his hips against hers, making an audible clap of skin in the dark alley.

“Ohh, love... you just made my day... here I was thinkin' I'd have to settle on ya just cause you were convenient, and yet...” He shuddered, driving into her with tight, fast jackrabbit thrusts that seemed to batter her internal muscles. Annie was grunting in discomfort, and yet, her whole body was hot, skin turning cold under the sheen of sweat. He was so big compared to her, and those metal bearings were grinding against a sensitive spot inside that she didn't even know existed.

“Suh- stop- it- you're- it- it-” Annie gasped, and Spyke let go of her arm if only to close the distance between them with his body, pinning her to the wall and restraining her entirely with his weight. His other hand free, now, he reared it back and slapped her ass playfully.

“C'mon, sweetheart! Let it out! I know ya wanna cum all over my dick.” He snarled, and with the determination that only someone like Spyke could have, he wrenched her first virginal orgasm out of her with just his dick alone, insistently rubbing his length against her spot and relishing in the feeling of her uncontrollable shudders, the way she clenched tight as a vice around his cock and milked his own orgasm from him. His was much more potent, of course, filling her up with four, five, six spurts of hot cum that, with nowhere else to go, immediately dripped out from her well-used pussy.

They both remained there for a few moments, panting hard and sweat-slick quickly cooling in the night air. Annie's head slumped against the wall, mouth open, eyes shut, and Spyke took the opportunity to drag his purple tongue along the side of the salty-sweaty skin of her face. He wanted her to believe this was only because it was convenient, but he certainly couldn't deny the appeal of her... so brightly colored, so shy, so easily taken advantage of... He could get used to her presence. He smiled cruelly against her cheek, voice low and gruff.

“Ahh... oh, love... oh, my dear, we really ought to do this again...”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission! If you're interested in commissioning me more, please send me a private message to @fuck_wonderland on twitter!
> 
> My rates are $0.02/word, so a fic with 1000 words would cost $20. Feel free to reach out!


End file.
